Day in the Life of Ranma Saotome
by AnimaDefensor
Summary: My first fic. Poor-ass grammar and poor-ass continuity. Don't judge me.


A Day in the Life of Ranma Saotome  
_This fic was written several months ago_

_(A/N: This fanfic is mostly OOC. I can name many influences... but I don't know what they were. This was written in November.)  
_

* * *

**16 years ago...**

**Nodoka Saotome (who was expecting anytime, at that point) and Genma Saotome walked up the pathway to the little spring. They walked into the cave, and sat down to have a comfortable picnic. As they set things down. Nodoka started to groan in pain, and said, "Genma, the baby's coming!" Genma looked panicked, and said, "Okay...okay..." He decided, "I can do this." He prepared to bring the baby into the world. He began delivering the baby. After five hours of labor, a young baby boy was born, right there at the front of the spring. He bathed the baby in the spring, and the spring, that was once nothing but cold, became warm. He pulled the baby out, wrapped it in his own bandana, and handed it to Nodoka. He said, "Nodoka. Our son." Nodoka smiled and said, "Hello, little Ranma. Welcome to the world."...**

* * *

Ranma awoke. His head throbbed. He tried to roll over, and sit up. After two or three tries, it worked. He looked around. It was his room, of course. His dad, Genma, was not there, or else he would see a big snoring panda, as his father slept in every night.

He heard the door open, and Kasumi walked in. She noticed he was awake, smiled and said, "Ah, Ranma, your awake. Do you remember anything of yesterday?" Ranma thought and said, "No. I don't. All I remember was suffering a massive head blow, and now I wake up here. I guess I've been out for a whole day?" She shook her head and said, "I'm afraid not, Ranma. Dr. Tofu gave me some books that can trigger your memory yesterday." She snapped a book open, and turned the page, and set it on the table. She said, "Okay Ranma, take your tank-top off, and lie on your stomach, and completely relax." Ranma complied, and was on his stomach, without a shirt. Kasumi placed her hands on his back, and pressed it in various places, and drove her fingers into other places. Within a few moments, his back glowed some. It faded, and she said, "Okay Ranma, sit up." Ranma sat up, and almost immediately was flooded with memories. His eyes snapped shut and his face turned pale. He said, "For the love of Kami…" He kept muttering until he opened his eyes and blinked. He said, "I really acted that girly?" Kasumi nodded and said, "I'm sorry, Ranma." Ranma groaned and fell back and rubbed his head in an annoyed pattern. Ranma said, "Well. I'm not showing my face around the city for a few days, especially after this." He got up, put his tank-top on, and then put on his normal red shirt from China, and pulled up his pants, and threw some stuff into a camping backpack and said, "Kasumi, I'm going on a hike to think. I'll be back soon. Don't say anything until they realize I'm not here, okay?" Kasumi nodded and said, "Okay, be safe Ranma. Here." She handed him a small trinket, which was a peace symbol. She said, "Keep this with you. It'll keep you safe. It was a gift from my mother, when I was a young child. It will keep you safe..." Ranma nodded and said, "Thank you, Kasumi." He put his backpack on, opened the window, and leaped out into the night...

Morning came, and the Tendo family was eating breakfast. Happosai ran in, being chased by Genma. Happosai was taunting Genma by saying, "Too slow, Genma! You're gonna have to be faster than that to catch me!" Genma was furious and saying, "Come here, old man, I'll get you for that!" Kasumi said, "Mr. Saotome, Happosai, calm down. Ranma is still asleep. He still has a major knock on his head from the rock. It's best to let him sleep." Genma and Happosai didn't listen, so, Kasumi eventually intervened. Her usual "peaceful and quiet" personality went away, as she nearly kicked Genma and Happosai's ass, so after they returned from their flight, they sat down, and started eating. A little while later, Akane opened the door to Ranma's room. She said, "Ranma, wake up. It's almost noon." She noticed the room was empty, and dark. She ran back down stairs and said, "Ranma...he's gone!" The entire family ran upstairs to find Ranma gone without a trace. Kasumi nodded and said in her head, "I think Ranma should know that we think he's basically family. I'll let them go searching. Perhaps they know who Ranma truly is inside."

Ranma was walking in a shaded mountain path. Walking up the path, using a stick. He was on his way to his favorite place. An oasis in the middle of a mountain. It was known as The Spring of Hot and Cold. This spring was rumored to change temperatures every hour, and establish a constant mist, that changed with the temperature. This mist changed temperature with the spring itself. Ranma reached the small path, hidden by brush, to go to little spring. He walked into the large cave, with a large skylight that the waterfall ran through. He sighed, and set his backpack down, and walked to the edge of the rock going into the spring. He sat down, as the mist gently drifted over him. It was warm now, so he'd remain in his uncursed form for perhaps an hour.

Ranma began to meditate, and began breathing gently, swimming in his thoughts to see who he should be, who he should be indeed...

The Tendo household was full of people. Ukyo, Shampoo, the entire Tendo family, Nodoka, and Genma, of course, were standing, looking at several maps. One was of the Qinghai Province of the People's Republic of China, with a single pinprick, of a hidden little chain of water bodies, with a small marker label, saying "JUSENKYO". The other map was of the Japanese main islands, with Nerima, Kyoto and Osaka were pinpointed, along with Mt. Fuji, and Mt. Seichou.

Kasumi was sitting down, pouring tea and watching. She nodded and thought to herself. "I knew they carried about Ranma." Akane and Ukyo decided to put their differences aside, after thinking for a brief moment, Genma said to Akane, "Akane. Go to Mt. Seichou. There's a place...I think Ranma might be there." He handed Akane a small map, with a path written out, and said, "This is the way to a small spring. This is where Ranma was born, and where he was always calm as a baby. Whenever he would start wailing, I'd take him to Seichou, and place him by the spring. He would stop crying, and fall serene." Akane nodded and said, "Ukyo. Wanna come with me?" Ukyo nodded and said, "Okay, Akane."

Ranma remained, peacefully thinking. He felt peace, radiating from the water, and decided something. He pulled off his clothes, making him bare naked, and walked to the edge of the rock, level with the water, and stepped in. The water was very warm, and he sat in the very deep spring, and relaxed. His body was basically floating on the water, and he felt even more serene. He felt as if... he was meant to be here. This had a magnetic attraction to him. The water began to fall colder. He noticed it and still didn't want to come out. The water fell very cold, and he turned into Ranma-chan. He stepped out of the water, that had become too cold to stay in, and felt more serene than ever. He hadn't felt this since he had suffered head damage. He sat back on the rock, and felt the peaceful feeling wash over her being, and had a revelation...

Ranma-chan was standing in a white room. He...or she.. was wearing a white jumpsuit, and at that same moment, Ranma-kun materialized, wearing a white jumpsuit as well. Ranma-chan's spirit detached, as...he or she, watched his/her male form, and his/her female form wrestle.

He remained in this trance for several hours. In the end, his female form won over, and Ranma knew what he...no. She was. She was a woman. Ranma-chan opened her eyes and blinked. She continued to think peacefully.

Akane and Ukyo pulled some brush back, and looked into the path. It ran into a cave. Akane and Ukyo at the same time felt something. They felt unbelievably calm. It was as if, a power was being radiated that...was unexplainable. They walked into the cave, and found a redheaded girl, sitting in a meditation style. They figured it was Ranma. They approached her, but the power of her meditation repelled them. Akane managed to awaken Ranma. She said, "Ranma?" Ranma-chan awoke and said, "Hello, Akane." Ranma stood up and shook off and said, "I feel so serene, as if being here is where I must be." Akane looked at Ranma strangely and said, "How profound of you Ranma." Ranma nodded and said, "Here, my worries melt away, and so do others." Akane nodded in a faint agreement. Ranma said, "Akane. We must go home. I'm sure they worry about me. I told Kasumi to tell you guys, but I assume she didn't." Ranma-chan, Akane and Ukyo walked home.

Late that night, Ranma-chan was eating dinner. The Tendo family home had no hot water, due to a water main breaking. Ranma-chan, now determined with who she was. Waited until everybody went to bed. She left her and her dad's room, and walked to Kasumi's room. She knocked on the door, and Kasumi opened the door, looking rather tired and said, "Oh, what's wrong, Ranma?" Ranma said, "Kasumi. I need to talk to you."

Ranma and Kasumi were sitting in her room, and Kasumi poured a small cup of tea from her private kettle, and invited Ranma to tell her what was wrong. Ranma sighed and said, "On my hike, I visited Mt. Seichou, and in a small little oasis, I felt something. For a while, I saw my two forms, battling each other. In the end, my female form won, and I awoke. I felt different, as if...this is who I should be. I just don't know..." Kasumi nods and said, "I can understand your fear..., I think, perhaps since you've been a boy for 16 years, and you've just now been exposed to being a girl, you feel as if being a woman is more suitable for you." Ranma nodded fearfully and said, "What would everybody else think about my decision?" Kasumi nodded and said, "..well...I know the fathers would not be exactly thrilled..Akane would be heartbroken..I don't know, Ranma-chan." Ranma said, "Wait, I suppose... There was something that happened at Jusenkyo." Ranma tried to recall something from her incident at Jusenkyo.

* * *

_Earlier that year_

Ranma, still soaking wet, looked at the Jusenkyo guide, who laid out the way this worked. He made sure of one thing. "Sirs, I must explain. If you fall into spring, or exposed to curse water one more time. Curse locks, and you permanently cursed, with no changing back." Ranma nodded. He walked outside, before he left, and filled two water bottles with Nyannichuan water, and then walked to the back of the springs, and filled the last two water bottles with Nannichuan water, the last of it. He had concealed it from his father, waiting for the correct moment it would be useful.

* * *

Ranma opened her eyes and figured it out. She said, "Kasumi.. I have four bottles of water, stored in a private hole in the wall. Two contain Nyannichuan water, and two contain Nannichuan water. Or, Spring of Drowned Girl and Boy, respectively." Kasumi nodded. Ranma decided on what to do, but before she could say anything, Kasumi said in a rather confused tone, "Ranma-chan, why didn't you just use one of the bottles to cure yourself?" Ranma sighed and replied, "Because, on the moments in our trip where I was able to think, It just seemed like a irrational and bad choice." Kasumi nodded and said, "You were curious about being a girl?" Ranma nodded and said, "It just feels as if it's a better decision to see how I felt about being both.." She told Kasumi her plans, and they both nodded, and went to bed.

The next morning, Ranma-chan in the bath, pulled a bottle out of a bag she brought in, and it was labeled "NYANNICHUAN BOTTLE 1" she poured half the bottle on her head. It was done. Ranma was now permanently a she. She put the last half of the bottle into the bag, and placed it back in the wall.

Ranko knocked on Akane's door. Akane opened it, and Ranma stepped in. Ranma said, "Akane. We must talk." Akane nodded and said, "Okay, Ranma." Ranma said to her, "You know, I've had my curse, and I've been thinking." Akane nodded and Ranma continued, "That day, in that mountain, I felt something. Like this here, is who I am to be." She sighed and said, "I've permanently locked myself into this form. No amount of Nannichuan water will change it, Akane." She looked at Akane who began crying. Akane said, "Ranma, you always have known I loved you... So why?" Ranma sighed and said, "If you want to...I can fix it." Ranma pulled out a bottle of water, and placed it in her hand. Akane read the label and said, "Nannichuan?" Ranma said, "Spring of Drowned Man. I have one and a half bottles of Nyannichuan water left, which means, I can turn you back into a complete girl, with a simple half-bottle of Nyannichuan. Of course, if you want to stay male, I give you the rest of the bottle." Akane sighed and said, "Ranma. I love you." Akane opened the bottle, and dumped half of it on her head. Her body began to change. Her shoulders expanded, and her clothes were decimated from her body. Her hair fell out, falling into a masculine haircut, and her body changed rapidly. Before long, Akane stood in front Ranma, Akane being a 5'8'' man, and Ranma being a mere 5'2'' girl. Ranma and Akane looked at each other. Akane and Ranma kissed, in which a massive electrical spark fired through bodies. Akane and Ranma continued to kiss, in which they knew then, that they were truly meant for each other.

Ranma said, "Akane." Akane looked at her and said, "What, Ranma-chan?" Ranma said, "We must face our family. We can't vanish like this." Akane nodded and understood. She said, "Ranma, do you mean our entire family? Even your mother?" Ranma nodded and said, "Yes, I'm afraid so, Akane." Ranma's now permanent female form, meant changes. Ranma explained they'd do changes, once they finished with their families.

Akane poured hot water on his head, turning back into the black haired girl. She put on Ranma's tank-top and shorts, and walked downstairs with Ranma. Ranma walked into the room, where everybody looked weary from the search, and Ranma said, "Guys." They all turned around. Ranma was smiling and said, "Me and Akane have decided to marry. Show them Akane." Akane picked up a cold glass of water, and poured it on her head. Before them, stood a tall man, who looked a bit like Soun, with Ranma standing by him, looking up. Soun and Genma were simply speechless. Nabiki was too, but Kasumi was smiling. Kasumi said, "Congratulations!" Genma stammered, "Boy, w-w-why are you marrying as a GIRL!" Ranma simply replied, "I'm afraid, pop, that this is what I am inside, and if you have a problem with that, you will have to disown me." Genma's face turned pale, and he left the room. Soun thought and said, "Well, I see no problem. At least now I have a MALE heir to the Tendo Dojo. I feel bad for Genma however, since he now has only a female heiress."

Ranma shot a dirty look at Soun for his sexist comments, as did Kasumi and Nabiki and then Ranma said, "Akane needs to decide, whether he wants to permanently be male or not. What do you guys suggest..." Kasumi and Soun had the same idea, basically. Soun said, "If Akane wants to. I'd much prefer to have a male heir than a three female heiresses." Nabiki, Kasumi and Ranma shot Soun another dirty glance. Nabiki muttered something about revenge, and left. Akane said, "I definitely want to, If it means I can be with my lovely Ranma-chan, I will."

Ranma handed Akane the rest of the bottle of Nannichuan water, and HE applied it to his head. He felt the buzz, and it run down his body, feeling as if electricity was shooting through him. After it stopped, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a hot kettle, walked back into the sitting room, and poured it on his head. Nothing happened, so...

He was now permanently male, and could be Ranma, no, Ranko's husband. He was no longer Akane Tendo... he was...Akio Tendo, Son of Soun Tendo, and the fiancee of Ranko Saotome. That was his new reality, and he felt proud.

Ranko and Akio (formerly Ranma and Akane), were walking down the street, towards the home of Nodoka Saotome, Ranma's mother. Ranma walked up and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Nodoka stood in the door, She said, "Hello, who might you two be?" Ranma said, "I'm Ranko. I have information you'd be good to know of." Nodoka invited them in.

Ranma laid it out. "I'm your son, Ranma." Nodoka got angry and said, "You are lying. My son is not a girl. He is a man among men." Nodoka unsheathed her katana and held it out towards Ranma. She said, "Don't you dare say you are my son." Ranma said, "Mom. I can prove it." Nodoka pulled the katana down some, as Ranma said, "Okay. When Ranma was a baby, he fell into a small hot spring, and scarred himself on a jagged rock." Ranma pulled up her shirt and showed it to Nodoka. A small, almost faint scar stood out. Nodoka started crying and said, "No.." Ranma said, "It's alright, Mom.." Nodoka sighed. Ranma said, "Listen. I know it's hard to accept it..but this is what I feel."

Nodoka said, "Ranma...I...I will always love you as a child. No matter what. I had a friend who lost her son's love, after he became a girl." Nodoka sighed and continued, "Ranma, I will always love you, no matter what kind of person you are. I am your mother, and I will not let gender come into this." Ranma smiled and said, "Thank you, Mom." Ranma said, "In any case, I need to be taught the ways of femininity, and my fiancee, he needs to learn the ways of masculinity. I can teach him that myself, but I personally need to learn feminine ways." Nodoka nodded slowly, trying to absorb everything, and then said, "What is your fiancee's name, Ranma?" Ranma replied, "His name is Akio Tendo. His name was once Akane Tendo. The youngest of the Tendo daughters." Nodoka looked at the 16 year old boy in estrangement and said, "Really?" Akane nodded and replied, "Of course. I used Nannichuan water to turn myself permanently into a man." Nodoka nodded slowly, as if trying to understand. She said, "Akane, why don't you go for a walk." Akane bowed and said, "Of course, Aunt Nodoka." He left the building.

Akane walked out into the late afternoon, and walked down the road. He noticed a confused Ryoga walking down the road and watched him. He noticed the clouds gathering, and it began to rain. He ran under cover, waiting for it to let up.

Ranma and her mother were standing in a bathroom. She pulled out a chair, and told her to sit, so she could wash Ranma's hair. Nodoka pulled the string out, causing Ranma's long hair to flow everywhere. She took a series of shampoos and herbal hair remedies, and applied them to Ranma's hair. Through out the process, Ranma began to drift into a deep sleep. Nodoka let it sit for an hour, came back, and awoke Ranma. Ranma blinked and sat up. Her hair, now dry, fluttered down her back, and was now shiny and nice. Ranma looked in the mirror to see her now highly feminine hair, and felt a shock of surprise. She was...well, beautiful. Her mother shook her head and said, "My Ranma, we've got some more to do." She took Ranma into the other room, and said, "Alright Ranma, I want you to stay here for awhile. I'll be back."

Nodoka vanished for about two and a half hours, and returned with several shopping bags. She placed them on Ranma's bed, and said to her, "Ranma, strip." Ranma took off her shirt and pants, revealing her nude body. She grabbed some sheets and covered herself. Despite her being male a mere two, three days ago, she still felt odd exposing her full body. Her mother told her to throw the sheets onto the bed. Her mother handed her a modest white bra, and said, "I know your size already." Ranma sighed, she said, "Come on Mom...why do I gotta wear THAT?" Nodoka replied, "You said you wanted to learn femininity, so your wearing it." Ranma decided not to complain anymore, so she put on the white bra, with the help of her mother. She put on the matching white panties, and shifted uncomfortably. Her mother said, "I'm sorry Ranma. This is key to learning how to be a girl." She handed Ranma a long crimson sundress, and helped her put it on. She looked in the mirror, to see a very attractive girl in front of her. She touched the mirror, as her mother said, "Okay Ranma. Turn around." Ranma turned around, to see her mother holding a variety of make-up. Ranma sighed and said, "Do I have'ta?" Nodoka said, "You want to learn to be a girl, right? Well, this is how you learn." Nodoka paused and said, "Also. When we are done here, we must discuss something downstairs." Ranma nodded. Nodoka applied the make-up slowly, trying to demonstrate to Ranma. Within a few minutes, Ranma had make-up, making her appear very attractive. Nodoka said, "You may look like a young lady, and dress like one, but you need to learn how to act like one." She escorted Ranma into the kitchen, where Ranma would learn the way of cooking, following several hours of work, Ranma sat, exhausted on the sofa. She was tired.

Her mother said, "Okay, get some sleep, Ranma. Tomorrow, you'll learn how to walk like a girl." Akane opened the door, to see red hair poking out of a blanket, lying on the couch. He crept up to Nodoka and Nodoka said, "Akane. You'll get to see Ranma's new appearance in the morning, once she's refreshened. Go upstairs to bed." Akane nodded and walked up the staircase, stealing a loving glance at the girl. Akane entered the bedroom, and sighed, as he laid on the bed. His life had changed for the better, at least, he thought so. He nodded off, with a smirk on his face.

Early the next morning, Nodoka awoke Ranma. Ranma muttered, "Whosat?" Nodoka said in a hushed tone, "Do you wanna surprise your fiancee?" Ranma muttered, "Sure." Nodoka said, "Then get up, take a bubble bath, and put on some clothes. I think it's time you cook breakfast for him." Ranma got up, wearing only her undergarments and said, "Where's my sundress?" Nodoka pointed at the chair, and said, "I took it off of you so you'd sleep better." Ranma nodded and walked, trying to be as feminine as possible, into the bathroom. She clicked the light on, and immediately awoke from the brightness. She turned the water on, pouring the sweet-smelling bubble bath. She stripped down, and sat in the water. She washed her hair, and sat back in the bath, relaxing her tired joints, having not felt such bliss since before the Jusenkyo incident. After relaxing, and cleaning herself, she got out of the bath, and drained the tub. She dried off, and looked in the mirror. There stood a lovely girl, still young, but beautiful. Her long hair was wet from the water, but it was redder than an apple. She brushed it, so it would dry quicker, and then she put it in a ponytail falling down to her shoulder blades.

She walked into the kitchen, wearing a red silk shirt and shorts. Her mother smiled and said, "A bit western, but it's feminine enough, I suppose." Ranma bowed to her mother, and walked over, and began helping with breakfast. She cooked bacon, eggs, toast, and various things. An hour later. The food was ready.

"Akane~! Breakfast!" Ranma called from downstairs. Akane's eyes opened. He sat up, and smelt the food. He said, "Nodoka can cook like a goddess." He walked into the kitchen, still half sleeping. Ranma walked up to him, and handed him a cup of coffee and said, "Here, honey." Akane hugged his little girlfriend and said, "You are so lovely, Ranma." Ranma looked up at her boyfriend and said, "So are you." They all sat down. Ranma served her mother and her fiancee, then herself, and began eating. Akane mentally noted how she was eating gracefully, and not overkilling, like she used to be when she was Ranma. After eating, Ranma and Akane felt something inside themselves. They wanted each other. Akane scooped up his girlfriend, and carried her up the stairs. Nodoka looked on with a very sly smile. Akane placed Ranma on the bed and started kissing her. Ranma shed her clothes, and so did Akane. Ranma rubbed on Akane's broad manly chest, as Akane fondled Ranma's breasts while she felt Akane enter her. She moaned in love, as Akane and Ranma kissed passionately, tongues entering each other's mouth. Ranma had finally felt true love, something missing from her life. Not having a loving parent until now, mixed with the fact that she now had a true love, made her feel happy. As the climax occurred, Ranma screamed in glee, and it was at that point, reportedly, a large blue aura explosion occurred, firing off. It could be seen for a long while. Ranma's body entered hibernation following it, as Akane noticed Ranma immediately fall asleep. Akane smiled, and walked into the bathroom to clean himself, after feeling so weird. He had...relations with a girl...it felt so good, but how did Ranma enjoy it? He sighed, as he sat in the bath.

Back in the room, Ranma began to moan in fire-like pain. Akane ran in, still rather wet. Nodoka squeezed in, to see Ranma irradiating heat. The sheets began to get red-hot. Akane picked Ranma up and carried her into the bathroom. Ranma was causing Akane's hands to heat up, and get red. He placed her in a large tub of cold water, that he was just in. The water seemed to turn bright blue, as Ranma's unconscious body lifted. A blue aura emitted from her, as she groaned. The aura exploded from her once again, causing Akane and Nodoka to fly against the wall, shattering the mirror. Her body began to change. Her young baby fat vanished, as her features became more feminine. Her torso became longer, as her breasts increased in size. Her new stomach-area was longer, and smaller. Her legs and hips changed, giving her a very feminine hourglass shape. Her body had matured into that of a grown woman. The aura and the boiling of liquids nearby stopped. She let out a long sigh, and fell back into the water.

Ranma awoke, it was late at night. She looked around, to see her mother sitting next to her asleep. On her other side, was her boyfriend. She said, "Mom..? Akane..?" Akane and Nodoka snapped to life and rushed to tend to Ranma. They helped Ranma out of bed...and Ranma...well, she felt taller. She looked in the mirror, and she got a huge shock! She was just as tall as her old male form, he breasts were larger, and she had a very mature feminine appearance! She laid a touch on the mirror, spying her longer fingernails. She said, "Amazing." Her voice was noticeably higher and more feminine. She turned to Akane, who was grinning. He said to Ranma, "Ranma, baby, you are so hot." Ranma blushed down to her shoulders and said, "Thank you." Nodoka raised a valid point. "You two. It's been almost three days since you left the Tendo house. You should return to show them you are fine."

Akane and Ranma both nodded and decided to return home.

Akane and Ranma stood at the doorway to the Tendo Dojo. Akane and Ranma entered the building, to find it empty, with only Kasumi in the house, reading. She looked up and said, "Oh my! Ranma?" Ranma nodded and said, "And of course, Akane." He showed the very largely built man, who had gotten more muscular after they left. Ranma asked if their rooms were left alone. She nodded and said, "I locked the doors and hid the keys. If they broke in, I would be able to hear it." Ranma nodded and said, "Alright, Akane. We're going upstairs." Ranma dragged Akane upstairs into Akane's room. Ranma opened the closet, and cleared all the feminine clothing out, left the room, and came back with a bunch of Chinese shirts. Ranma said, "Since you have the same build as I did before my whole change, I'm going to give you all my old Chinese shirts and slacks. In return, since my build is almost the same as yours used to be, I'll take all of your old clothes. We'll trade." Akane nodded. Ranma opened the drawer, and pulled all the feminine clothing and lingerie out, and placed it in a bag. Ranma said, "Akane. Go downstairs and hang out with Kasumi. I'm going to fix something." Akane nodded and looked confused. She giggled and said, "Just go, baka!" Akane walked downstairs, surprised at the bubbly Ranma, who *giggled*? Akane grabbed a seat in front of Kasumi, who set her book down and said, "So...how are you coping with being a man?" Akane said, "To be honest? It's not that bad. How Ranma feels he's supposed to be female, I feel as if this is right." Kasumi nodded and said, "You have always been a tomboy, Akane." Akane nodded and said, "And being a man feels correct." He heard Ranma's feminine voice carry down saying, "Akane! Honey, come up!" Akane got up, and walked upstairs. He opened the door to his room, and found it bigger, and for a couple. She said, "I took a few inches away from your dad's room, but he doesn't care, does he?" He nodded and looked around. He said, "Wow. This is amazing, Ranma." He said, "Two closets, a queen-sized bed, two lamps. Wow." Ranma nodded and said, "Of course. Now at least we can sleep together, and have a place to sleep and have the room of a couple." Ranma nodded and said, "I love you Akane." Akane smiled at his girlfriend and said, "I love you too, Ranma-chan." Ranma opened Akane's wardrobe, which was full of Chinese shirts. He looked at them and said, "These were yours, Ranma." She nodded and opened her own wardrobe. It was full of Akane's old girl clothes. He nodded and said, "I completely understand." Ranma and Akane decided to go on a walk.

Ranma and Akane were walking through the park, when they heard "Ranma Saotome! You die!" A yellow umbrella plowed into Ranma, throwing her into a tree. She fell off, and facepalmed into the dirt. Akane grabbed Ryoga by the hair, and picked him up. He said in a gruff voice, "Leave my Ranma alone, if you know what's good for you." He flicked Ryoga into the tree. Akane helped Ranma up, and that is when Ryoga said, "Who...who are you?" Akane turned around and said, "I'm Akane Tendo. Touch my love Ranma again, and I'll flatten you into a pancake." Akane held Ranma in his arms, keeping her safe, as she was grunting in pain as they walked.

They arrived back at the Tendo Dojo that night, as Akane helped Ranma inside. The Tendo family was gathered at dinner, and when Akane and Ranma entered, they stopped eating to look at them. Akane had a rude look on his face and said, "What are you looking at? Ever seen a man help his girlfriend up to bed?" Genma sighed and turned back around, as Soun, and Kasumi looked on in happiness. Nabiki was indifferent. She could care less, really. Akane and Ranma were happy, so she didn't care. Now that Ranma was the woman of the relationship, Nabiki couldn't profit from Ranma's nude shots, but she didn't care. She had a lot of money, but she couldn't help but feel...perhaps, there was something should should think about.

Ranma and Akane were now upstairs. Ranma admitted, "Ryoga can never do things like that to me." Akane said, "It is probably a temporary side-effect of that transformation that made you a mature woman. We can practice once your healed." Ranma was merely bruised, but she still felt painful. Akane gently placed Ranma into the bath. Ranma kissed him on the cheek, and said, "Akane. I can handle cleaning myself. Don't worry about it." Akane nodded and walked out of the room. Ranma painfully cleaned herself, rubbing the small cleaning scrubber on her legs. She hadn't shaved her legs, and boy, they were still hairy. She cleaned herself, and got out. She drained the tub, and turned the faucet on. She had the drain unstopped, so the water just went straight down. She searched the cabinets and found some shaving cream for women, she assumed it belonged to the two, formerly three Tendo girls. She applied the shaving cream to her left leg, and used a small "guest" razor, and shaved her leg. She followed the same process for the right. She felt her legs. Smooth. She thought, "Well. This feels right." She wrapped herself in a towel, and walked into her and Akane's room. Akane was trying on his new clothes and Ranma snuck up on her and said, "Comfortable, aren't they?" Akane turned around and said, "Yes, they are." Ranma said, "Wanna see something, Akane?" She sat on the bed and lifted her leg. She said, "Look." Akane looked and said, "What's the matter?" Ranma said, "I shaved them." Akane nodded and said, "Very effeminate of you, baby." Ranma nodded and said, "All the best for my man." She kissed Akane again. Akane and Ranma fell into bed. Ranma's towel unwrapped, and fell off of her, as did the towel on her head. Her hair flowed down, as she pulled off Akane's clothing. Second time around.

Akane awoke, looking down at the young woman, completely naked, curled up against his chest. He put his arm around her and kissed her. He got up, and put on some clothes. The white sheets covering Ranma's womanhood, were glowing every time she took a breath. The sunlight flowed in, with Ranma's aura glowing like a peaceful radiance. Akane walked down stairs, where the family was eating breakfast. Akane sat down, and Kasumi served him, asking, "Where's Ranma?" Akane smiled and said, "She's still in bed. We had a nice night." Genma started choking, turning instantly blue. Soun performed the Heimlich maneuver, and Genma stammered, "Y-y-you don't mean, Ranma seriously... had..." Genma fell backwards. Akane nodded and said in his flat manly voice, "Yes. We had sex." Footsteps were heard in the hallway, and then Ranma walked in, wearing a red nightgown, with her hair looking beautiful, even though she just woke up. She sat down next to Akane, and the family looked on in silence. Ranma said, "Whatsamatter?" Akane looked at Ranma and said, "I told them about last night." Ranma nodded and said, "Okay...so...what's the problem?" Soun shook his head and said, "There's no problem. We're just surprised that Ranma would allow a man to do that, so easily." Ranma shrugged and said, "I'm a girl now, I see nothing wrong with it." Soun nodded and said, "Well, your father took it pretty bad." Ranma got up and poured a glass of cold water on Genma. Genma awoke, and said, "Rawrrawrawr." He held up a sign that said, "Ranma! How could you!" Ranma said, "What? I had sex with my fiancee. Isn't that what you and Soun wanted?" Genma held up another sign that said, "Yes, but we wanted Akane to be the girl, and you to be the man!" Ranma facepalmed and said, "You should accept this, but your not like mom, you have too much pride to accept the fact I'm your daughter." He held up another sign that said, "I have no daughter! Only a son. I don't know you, stranger." Ranma's aura changed. Her bubbliness vanished, and was replaced with severe anger. The aura around her intensified, as the water bowl sitting on an end of the table, began to boil from the extreme heat. Soun began to sweat. Ranma picked up the panda and said, "You don't have a daughter, eh?" She threw Genma over the Dojo wall and said, "Then leave!" She sat back down, and began eating. Her eating mannerisms were quite feminine. With her stopping to chew every time. After the food was done, she volunteered to help Kasumi clean.

She stood up to go help, and when Kasumi and Ranma were in the kitchen, Kasumi noted, "Ranma, did you shave your legs?" Ranma looked down, and blushed so badly, that her skin turned the color of her hair and said, "Yeah..It makes me more appealing to Akane.." Kasumi smiled and said, "It's alright. I can see why you'd want to make yourself appealing." Ranma giggled some, and said, "Kasumi, I want us to get married soon, but we can't afford it, and if we got the family involved, Nabiki would INVITE EVERYBODY, and I really don't think Pop would be very welcoming." Kasumi nodded and said, "How about this. If you go around to everybody that may pose a problem to your wedding, and set up a mutual agreement that you are now taken. Ranma thought about it and said, "Of course..." Ranma told Akane about the plan, and Akane's face broke into a smile, "It's a perfect idea, Ranma-chan." Ranma nodded and said, "Well then, lets go. We're gonna hit the easy ones first, like Ukyo and Mousse. We'll get the harder ones like Shampoo, Ryoga, and the Kunos later."

An hour later, Ranma and Akane walked into Uuchan's. Ukyo sensed two unfamiliar ki's from the kitchen. She walked out into the counter and said, "Welcome to Uuchan's." She opened her eyes from her close eyed smile to see a red-haired girl and a tall black-haired man. The man was not Ranma, the girl was. She looked at the red-haired girl and said, "Ranchan?" Ranma nodded and said, "Ukyo. I'm getting married." Ukyo's anger rose and she said, "To whom?" Ranma gestured at the largely built man standing next to her and said, "Akane Tendo." Ukyo's anger flared and she said, "I've spent so much time trying to get you to love me." Her anger continued to flare up even further. She said, "Ranma...Akane...Get out." Ranma and Akane left the shop.

After Ranma and Akane left, Ukyo closed up the thing, and lit a small match, and threw it into the building. She pulled her spatula out, and began walking away from the burning building. She was prepared to start a new life, in another place. Away from the pain that Ranma and Akane had caused her. She was done trying to impress men.

Ranma and Akane walked into the Cat Cafe. They walked inside, and found Mousse and Cologne, sitting alone. Akane and Ranma sat down in front of them and Ranma said, "Mousse. Cologne. We need to talk." Cologne said, "Of course, son-in-law." Ranma said, "I'm getting married with my fiancee right here. Akane Tendo." Cologne and Mousse sat there, mouth agape. Mousse said, "Ranma. Does this mean, you won't pursue my Shampoo?" Ranma said, "I never was pursuing her, but yes. This means I will no longer try to do anything to Shampoo." Mousse said, "Okay." Ranma said to Cologne, "I need you to stop that, and I am not marrying Shampoo, are we clear?" Cologne nodded and said, "On one condition." Ranma said, "What might that be?" Cologne said, "I want you and Akane to live with the Amazon Tribe for a whole month, and help train our people." Mousse said, "Ranma, I could really care less, as long as Shampoo is left alone." Ranma nodded and said, "I don't think Shampoo will take this very well."

Ranma and Akane walked out onto the street. Akane said, "How are we supposed to get Ryoga?" Ranma said, "Wait." Ranma screamed at the top of her lungs, "AKANE, YOU ARE AN UGLY TOMBOY." A voice out of nowhere screamed, "Ranma Saotome! You letch, you die!" Ranma grabbed the umbrella, and Ryoga stumbled and fell on his face. Akane grabbed Ryoga by the collar, and hoisted him up, hanging him by his collar." He snarled, "You letch! I will kill you for this!" Akane said, "Listen, Ryoga. I don't want you fighting Ranma anymore. I have chosen her, not you. I am Akane, and you leave me alone. If I see your face around our wedding, you will regret you ever met me, do I make myself clear?" Ryoga's face turned pale and he nodded weakly. He threw Ryoga like a small rock, clear across the sky. He said, "Ranma, my dearest, he won't be a problem anymore." Ranma smiled, she had a feeling this would be the last time he would mess with her, after all these years. She traced through the list and said, "We've covered them...okay...so... we need to talk to the Kunos. This will be hard." Akane nodded and said, "We can do it." Ranma said, "I know how to get Tatewaki." She told Akane to hide in a tree, and try to hide his ki. Ranma sat under the tree and said, "Oh, I, Ranma Saotome, red-haired girl, am so lonely, if I only I had a man to comfort me..." Out of nowhere, a man ran out and said, "My pig-tailed goddess! You are so beautiful. As Tatewaki stood under the tree, Akane did a flop on Tatewaki, causing him to fall. Akane said, "Kuno. Stay away from us. If you lay a finger on Ranma, I will not be merciful." He picked up Kuno and pitched him back into the school.. He said to Ranma, "Finally. Black Rose." Ranma said, "We're getting a restraining order, right?" Akane replied, "Oh, hell yes."

Akane sighed and sat under a tree, while Ranma-chan had setup a way to capture Kodachi. Akane said in a loud voice, outside St. Hebereke's, "My brother, Ranma Saotome, is such an asshole. He thinks I can't get a girlfriend." A black rose streaked by, and Kodachi was running. She said, "Your the brother of my dearest Ranma?" Akane nodded and said, "Come here." Kodachi walked forward, triggering the trap. She was tripped, and Ranma jumped on her and said, "Stay away from my husband, and if you interfere in our wedding, they'll find your head on a stake in the middle of nowhere." Kodachi tried to retaliate, but it was met with breaking Kodachi's arm. Kodachi fell in pain and Akane stood there, defending his fiancee. He said, "Don't you DARE lay a hand on my fiancee, you little bitch." Kodachi nodded, as Akane threw her into her school, similar to how she did to Kuno, and again, Ranma had to ask. Akane put the question down with the same reply as last time.

Akane and Ranma had dealt with all their enemies and suitors. For now at least. Akane finally was able to ask a question that had been bugging him for some time. He said to his fiancee, "Ranma-chan?" Ranma was bubbly again, and said, "Yes, Akane?" Akane said, "What's with the necklace?" Ranma held the necklace in her fingers, with it still on her neck. She said, "It was a gift the night I left to Mt. Seichou, from Kasumi. She gave it to me, for luck." Akane nodded and said, "It looks very pretty on you." Ranma blushed and said, "Why thank you, my love." Akane and Ranma were happy, as the sun poked out of the clouds.

* * *

Two weeks later...

Ranma was sitting in a small room, with Kasumi and Nodoka. They were wearing long white dresses, as Ranma was wearing a beautiful white bridal gown. She felt butterflies. Kasumi said, "Ranma, you must be very happy." Ranma nodded and said, "I am happy, Kasumi." Today was the day. She smiled at her mother who nodded and the body language said, "I have trust in you, daughter."

Akane was standing by an altar. They were all wearing luxurious suits, obviously of high cost. Akane's hair was combed back, to form a neat, respectable cut. He was surrounded by Ryoga, Genma (Soun had to knock him out to drag him there), Soun, and Mousse. They were all smacking him on the back saying, "Congratulations." Akane did a bow and Soun said, "Son, I'm glad you netted yourself a fine wife. I was never expecting I'd be talking to you like this..." Akane blushed and said, "I know, Dad." Some bells tolled. It was time to start. Ranma in her room, could hear the event beginning. As Ranma prepared, the famous tune "Here Comes The Bride" began to play. The curtains rose at the end of the hall, and Ranma, Her long hair was swaying freely, and was straight and shiny. She began walking. She thought to herself, "Mom and I should've gotten in more tutoring on high-heels." She approached the altar, and faced Akane. The picture of masculinity, while she..Ranma.. was a she. She couldn't have it any other way. Akane lifted the veil from Ranma's face, showing the happy and bubbly young woman.

The pastor, who was also the local doctor, Dr. Tofu, began by saying, "Today we come together, to join Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo in holy matrimony. Throughout their differences these two joined together in the way that cannot be convened in words. Ranma and Akane literally changed places in the relationship, to finally realize they were perfect for each other." He cleared his throat and said, "Do you, Akane Tendo, take Ranma Saotome to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, for richer for poor, for the downtrodden times, and the happy times, as long as you both shall live?" Akane let a smile appear on his face and said, "I do." Dr. Tofu nodded and said, "Do you, Ranma Saotome, take Akane Tendo to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, for richer, for poor, for downtrodden times and happy, as long as you both shall live?" Ranma sniffed and said, "Yes, I do." Dr. Tofu smiled and said, "Then by the power invested in me, by our Emperor, I hereby declare you husband and wife." He turned to Akane and said, "You may kiss the bride." Akane reached over, and passionately kissed his new wife. Ranma Saotome was now Ranma Tendo. She had finally joined the family, and had a husband. She was happy.

Following the ceremony, Ranma and Akane ran out of the altar, and into a small limo. Akane was carrying Ranma in his hands. The girl felt so warm in his hands. He put her in the car, and sat in it aswell. The limo pulled away. Ranma asked, "Akane, where are we going?" Akane leaned into Ranma and said, "Paris." and he then began to kiss her passionately. Ranma's mind was in a loop. Paris? France? Ranma said, "Baby, how can we afford that?" Akane smiled and said, "Your mother is rather wealthy, Ranma. She gave us the money to take this expensive trip." Ranma looked puzzled and said, "But we never lived lavish." Akane smiled at his wife and said, "Perhaps she was just trying to prevent you from being spoiled." Ranma laughed and kissed her husband.

* * *

1 week later

Soun got the mail. He looked through it. Bill..Bill...Order request for Nabiki's business, and a postcard. He placed it on the table, threw the order request in the small fireplace he had gotten built, paid the bills and looked at the post card. It had a photo of Ranma, wearing a gray, sequined, little French dress, and a beret, laughing, while Akane was holding her in front of the Eiffel Tower, wearing Ranma's old Chinese clothes, which, in Soun's mind, would be out of place in Europe. The message on the postcard was as shown:

_Dad,_

_We're having a great time in Paris. I wish you could see the Louvre, and the Arc De Triumph. It is a breath-taking view. Ranma and I have barely left the hotel-room, but she has wanted to go shopping in Paris, you know how women are. (at this point, Akane had put a little winking emoticon)._

_We'll be home in a week or two. How is Genma doing? How is he coping with Me and Ranma marrying in this form. He looked pale at the wedding. Please respond soon._

_Signed,_

_- this is where Akane's signature was -_

Following that, a small note was scribbled in another color:

**I'm also having fun in France too. It's quite exciting.**

**Best wishes,**

**Ranma Tendo** (she didn't sign, just put her name on it, so she could practice her new last name, he assumed)

Soun chuckled, and pulled out a piece of paper. He wrote on it,

_Dear Ranma and Akane,_

_I can see you are enjoying Paris by your photo. Ranma, go easy on the shopping, we can't afford endless hours of shopping. Have fun._

_Signed,_

_(here is where Soun's signature would go)_

Below, a small note was written by Kasumi.

**Ranma-chan, you should consider getting a red version of that dress. It'd look good on you. Or perhaps blue, to go with your eyes.**

**Signed,**

**(here is where Kasumi's signature goes)**

They laughed at the series of photos that had come with the postcard. Ranma and Akane sitting under a tree in a park near the Tower, both of them smiling. Ranma with a stupid face, and other things like that. Soun looked at Genma, lying on the ground, still awestruck said, "Do you wish to know how your daughter and son-in-law are doing?" Genma shuddered at the word "daughter". He got up and looked at the postcard. He sneered at the photo of Ranma in the dress, and threw the card back onto the table, and walked away. Soun sighed, watching Genma ascend the stairs. A few minutes later, Nodoka came into the Dojo, and asked if they had received a letter from Ranma. Soun showed her the card, and she smiled at the photo of Ranma and said, "She is so beautiful, I'm proud of my daughter." Soun said with a grim expression, "Your husband isn't. He sneered at your daughters face." Nodoka's face turned bright purple and her eyes turned red, and she pulled out her katana blade, and said, "GENMA. SAOTOME. COME. HERE." Her ki was almost as magnified as Ranma-chan's when Genma insulted her, a few weeks ago. Genma came scrambling in, trying to run for the door, when Nodoka sliced his backpack open, and held the katana to Genma's throat. and said, "You dare...YOU DARE INSULT OUR CHILD?" Her eyes were bright red. Genma gulped and said, "B-b-but, you said Ranma had to be a man among men..." She showed Genma a piece of paper, and set it on fire. She said, "You destroyed your son. You have to take responsibility for your daughter. She exists because of your fuck-ups, Genma." She sneered at the name Genma, and said, "You took Ranma on a 10 year training trip, ripping her from domestication. Also you took her to Jusenkyo, KNOWING that there was danger. You made her fall into Nyannichuan, by smashing into her." She held the katana even closer. She said, "You have dishonored the entire family name." Her eyes were burning, and Genma felt as if he was only 3 feet tall. She looked him and said, "Genma, I'm divorcing you. You've done nothing but sponge my family's wealth for your own gain." Genma stuttered, but Nodoka cut him off and said, "I should have you arrested for how you've treated Ranma." Genma fell to his knees and felt every aspect of his life fade away. Genma collapsed and fell unconscious. Kasumi and Soun called Dr. Tofu.

Dr. Tofu ran in, and looked at Genma and said, "Genma, you suffered a small stroke, It's nothing major. Just, stay in bed. No practicing martial arts for awhile." Genma sighed, and felt a bit weaker.

Meanwhile, in France, Akane and Ranma were feeding each other bread and other foods. They had gotten tired of constant sex, which they had done nearly seven times now, in Paris alone. Following their seventh time, Ranma and Akane were both exhausted. Ranma's private area was tired and unwilling. Akane's well-endowed member, was really unwilling to get jumpstarted to go into Ranma. So they decided to abstain from sex for awhile. Ranma and Akane had agreed on it, and it was true.

Later that day, Ranma and Akane were walking through a small park in Paris, when Ranma tripped on her heels, and broke her ankle. Ranma tried to stand up and felt pain. She muttered, "Owwwwwwww!" Akane said, "Are you alright, Ranma-chan?" Ranma replied, "I'm fine, Akane. It's just my ankle."

The young doctor, Dr. Sante, observed Ranma's ankle and said, "Her ankle is of course broken. She just needs to stay off of it for awhile. Her ki seems to be healing it already, but it'll still take a few days." He wrote down what was required and handed it to Akane.

After Akane, being a very good gentlemen, carried Ranma all the way to the hotel, he gently placed Ranma on the bed and kissed her saying, "I love you." Ranma muttered, "I love you too..." He rubbed her head. He said to her, "Remember that one Christmas party?" She smiled and said, "yeah..." Ranma began to sing a smile plastered on her face,

_"Darling, just for me can't I wait for you?_  
_In you heart, I wanna make you feel so brand-new!_  
_When you beckon, love comes at your call._  
_It's a love that's meant to be._  
_It's in the stars above._  
_Tonight, isn't it sweet?_  
_There by the beach a car, two lovers talking._  
_It's true! I saw it, too._  
_They held each other yet seemed far away._  
_Invisible Barrier._  
_Something's come between, you know what I mean?_  
_See the tears begin to flow..._  
_Fall in love._  
_Darling, just for me can't I wait for you?_  
_In your heart I wanna make you feel so brand-new!_  
_When you beckon, love comes to your call._  
_It's a love that's meant to be._  
_It's in the stars above._  
_Why not fall in love?"_

Tears begin to run down her eyes, as she began to cry. Akane said, "Oh, my lovely Ranma, do not cry, baby." Ranma said, "I'm sorry I convinced you to be a man." Akane ran his hand through her hair and said, "I'm not. I do not regret my decision, and I hope you don't either." Ranma cried through the night. Akane stayed beside her, running his hand through her hair. By the early morning, Ranma had stopped crying, and had fallen asleep. Akane had gotten no sleep, watching Ranma sleep. Ranma awoke in the early afternoon, and said, "Aka...ne..?" Akane looked at the young girl and said, "Yes, dear?" Ranma replied, "I love you." She got out of bed, grabbed the crutches, and began walking towards the doorway. Akane said, "Just where are you going, missy?" Ranma said, "I'm filthy, I haven't bathed since yesterday." Akane walked over, and picked her up. Ranma protested by saying, "I might have broken my ankle, but I'll be damned if I can't bathe myself!" Akane said, "Come on. Let me do it. I can do a much better job, if you know what I mean." Ranma laughed and said, "Alright, alright." Akane carried Ranma into the bathroom, and placed her into the tub.

A few minutes later, Ranma was resting her head on the body of her husband. She was smiling again, and how she was resting was such a lovingly rest. She said to Akane, "Akane, I love you. You are more of a man than I ever was." She looked into his brown eyes. Akane loved the look of his wife's blue eyes. They kissed.

The telephone rang in the other room. Akane said, "Sit here and relax, dear. I'll see what whoever this is needs."

Akane walked over to the telephone and picked it up saying, "Hello?" He nodded, being more and more worried. He said, "Okay. We'll be back home soon." He walked into the bathroom, to find Ranma blowing bubbles with the soap. So childish, he thought. She had a large grin on her face, as if she was a champion.

She noticed Akane's grim expression, and her smile died off. Akane could feel it in his chi, that Ranma's ki, which was usually felt radiant and happy, was now dark and cold. Akane said, "Ranma. It's your father. He's in a coma."

Ranma was silent the entire way home.. She had packed her things, changed into some undergarments, and put on a red Chinese shirt she had kept, and a small pair of shorts, that were bright white. They went to the airport, and took off. She was completely silent. It had been about a year since Ranma and her father had arrived from Jusenkyo, which seemed like so long ago.

* * *

The next day...

Ranma and Akane Tendo's plane landed in Nerima. They took a taxi to the Tendo Dojo, and Ranma remained silent. They arrived at the Tendo Dojo, and they walked inside. There sat Genma, on a couch, unconscious. Kasumi explained it. "Shortly after you sent your postcard from Paris, Genma acted like a rude child, and sneered at your photo. He suffered a small stroke, When we told him he couldn't practice martial arts for awhile, we found him an hour later, with a Taino in him. We pulled it out and tried to treat it. He fell into a coma and he can't wake up. Ranma began to cry, tears running down her face. They fell onto her shirt. She walked up to Genma and said, "Pop? It's me...Ranma..." she began crying again. She said, "Dad. I love you." Genma opened his eyes for a brief moment and murmured, "I love you too, Ranma. I always have, and I will..." His eyes went blank, and with a fatal shudder, his breath released, and his body went limp. Ranma started crying to no end. Her father...Her father was gone. She ran her long, manicured nails along her dead father's face, and her tears ran down. She fell over and cried on her husband's chest, as he comforted her. The young girl had lost her father...but there was another. Soun stood there, over Genma, tears running down his face. He had lost his friend. Soun walked over to Ranma, hugged her fatherly and said, "Ranma, I'll always be your father too. Don't feel lost." Ranma cried into Soun too, knowing very well that there was nothing more she wanted than to be held...

* * *

A week later

The assembled Tendo and Saotome family stood, Ranma wearing a long black dress, crying into Akane's shoulder, who was wearing a rather professional looking suit. They entire family was watching a glossy wood casket. Dr. Tofu, who was doing the burial said in a dark voice,

"We are here to put a man, Genma Saotome, to rest. His life began 46 years ago, in 1944. He was the son of a simple rice farmer. When he was 6, he met the Grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts, Happosai. Happosai trained him in the ways of martial arts. His life was full of love and fulfillment. He had one good son, who was always loyal, and remained loyal, even when he became a daughter, that fateful day in Jusenkyo. She remained loyal to her father, even when he had ruined his life. She loved him, and his final words reflected back his feelings of love. He took his own life, slowly and painfully. We will never forget Genma Saotome. He will always live in our minds." Dr. Tofu prepared the casket for placement in the hole. It lowered into the ground, as lightning flashed, and it began to rain. Ranma watched as the hole was filled, and the tombstone was placed. Akane tried to coax her to come, but she refused, saying she'd come later. Akane left, glancing back at his wife, who was standing, watching the tombstone, inscribed,

"_SAOTOME, GENMA_

_Born: January 6th, 1944_

_Death: July 5th, 1990_

_"My lovely daughter, I tell you this. Take those tears, and toss them. Do not feel sorrow. I had a hallow existence. I am free._"

She plucked a single flower from the ground, and placed it on her father's grave, and walked to the pavilion.

She walked in, drenched. After the rain let up, and the crowd went back to their homes, the Saotome family dispersing to various places, and the Tendo family being mostly just Ranma's new family.

When they arrived home, Ranma's ki was emitting sorrow, it was as if a cloud formed over her head and was shadowing her. Kasumi called Akane into the kitchen and said, "Look, Akane-kun, I need you to help Ranma be happier. She always seems to brighten up after relations with you, so try to get her to do it with you in...that way." Akane nodded and thought, "Why would Ranma want to have sex? She's depressed!"

Ranma-chan was in their room, looking the vanity mirror that Akane had bought for her in France, and shipped to Japan. She picked up the make up and applied some to her face, and brushed her hair, until she looked presentable at least. She put on a denim skirt and a pink spaghetti strap shirt, and put her hair in a pigtail, similar to how it used to be...before everything that has happened in the last few weeks. She sat down in the chair, and put her head back, looking at the roof. Akane came in, and said, "Ranma-chan?" Ranma sighed and said, "Yes, Akane?" She got up and walked to the window, overlooking Nerima. Akane came in behind her and held her around the hips and said, "Baby... I'm sorry." Ranma said, "I am too." Akane kissed, as he pulled Ranma's hips towards him, and said, "Come on, baby. This will make things better." Ranma resisted and said, "I can't, baby." Akane pulled her back and said, "Come on, my dear..." Ranma turned around, and planted a long kiss on Akane's lips. Akane pulled off Ranma's shirt, and Ranma let the skirt fall to her feet. She flipped it off, as Akane unbuckled Ranma's bra, throwing it into a basket. Ranma dropped her panties, and then, she and Akane began kissing hard and passionate. Within minutes, they were in bed, wrestling around. Ranma was entered easily, and she surrendered to the feelings of love. She was used to it. She had been down this path several times in France.

About five minutes later, Ranma and Akane were lying in bed, Ranma's happiness returned, and Akane knew it. He pulled Ranma in close, and they slept in that position. Kasumi accidentally walked in a few hours later, with them sleeping. She smiled as she picked up the laundry, and got one more glance at the sleeping couple, and shut the door.

A couple days later, in the very early morning, Ranma awoke with a fright, and felt sick, very sick. She woke up Akane, and said, "Akane. I don't feel good." Akane said, "Baby, just go to the bathroom." Ranma got up, and ran to the bathroom, vomited, and came back. She said, "Ugh, tastes as if you cooked me something." Akane laughed weakly. He knew that was just another Ranma fun insult, meant to wake him up. He said, "I'll deal with you later. Go back to bed, dear." Ranma climbed back into bed.

A few hours later, Ranma was sick again, and she felt a faint buzzing in her lower stomach. After vomiting, She went to the corner store, and bought a small bottle of an American drink, called 7*Up. She felt the buzzing again, so she stopped by Dr. Tofu's place. After Ranma described what she felt, Dr. Tofu thought and said, "Hold on, Ranma." He walked into a back-room, and returned with a small device and said, "Do me a favor, and pee on this little device." Ranma looked at it, and walked into the bathroom. Two minutes later, she emerged, carrying the device. She handed it to Dr. Tofu, who, after sitting for three minutes, glanced at it. He nodded and understood. He said to Ranma, "Mrs. Tendo. I believe congratulations are in order." Ranma looked confused. He said, "See this plus? Your pregnant!" Ranma's face drained of color. She said, "I'm...p-p-pregnant?" He nodded and said, "Be happy. You'll be the mother of a healthy baby!" Ranma's color returned. She said, "...This feels good, inside. I feel like gold." Dr. Tofu smiled and said, "You should feel good. Your going to be a little mommy!" Ranma smiled, and left the clinic. She hurried home, and burst in the door. She was bubbly and extremely happy. She was so happy, that she almost leveled her husband. After they got up, she said, "Honey! Guess what?" Akane was startled at her happiness. He said, "What, my little goddess?" Ranma smiled and said, "I'm pregnant!" The entire family seemed to materialize. Soun, and Kasumi were beaming and Kasumi said, "Congratulations, Ranma!" Soun said, "I'm finally going to be a grandfather, I'm so proud of my son and his wife!" Nabiki stood there, speechless.

It seems as if Ranma stating those two words was like screaming into a huge megaphone. Ryoga sensed the change in the way of humanity, and for a moment, Ryoga knew EXACTLY where to go. He burst into the dojo, to find Ranma smiling with the rest of the family hugging her. She said, "I'm going to have a baby, Ryoga." Ryoga's face went pale, and he thought, "...Ranma Saotome's pregnant? How?" Ranma was still smiling. He nodded and said, "Ranma, I will protect you from people who would usually want to do nothing but hurt you." Ranma got up and bowed to Ryoga and said, "I appreciate it. Ryoga, will you be the godfather?" She said with a tone of satisfaction, "I'm happy." She smiled and said, "I've never felt this happy before." She placed her hand on her stomach and giggled. Akane thought back for a moment. Ryoga said, "I will definitely be your child's godfather."

The old Ranma would be pitch white and going berserk if he had been impregnated. The old Ranma would call the old Akane a tomboy, and then she'd call him a pervert, and break his spine. He thought about it and decided, Ranma was a new person. That day in Mt. Seichou, changed her. For the better.

Ranma was smiling and hugging Ukyo and Ryoga and said, "Thank you both, for not trying to start a fight." Ryoga nodded and said, "I don't plan to murder you or your unborn child." Ranma got up, and walked over to Akane and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Akane walked behind her, holding her waist lovingly. Ranma kept giggling. She was extremely happy. Ranma said, "Akane, I want ice cream, can we get some?" Akane smiled and said, "Anything for you." Ranma and Akane held hands and walked out of the dojo, and down the road.

Ranma was wearing a pink western-style shirt, and shorts. "Something the old Ranma would never wear" Akane noted mentally, as he looked at his wife. He noticed the necklace again and said to himself, "She is so beautiful." Ranma was smiling, and looking down at her stomach. Akane and Ranma arrived at the small store, and Ranma sat down at an edge table and said to Akane, "Do you remember this place?" Akane thought about it and said, "It is vaguely familiar." Ranma pointed at the back wall, which was a different shade of white then the rest of the wall. Akane said, "Oh yeah, Shampoo leveled the wall and tried to kill you." Ranma nodded. A man brought them their ice cream. Akane just had plain chocolate in a cup, and Ranma had parfait, her favorite. She smiled and said, "Now that I'm a girl, I don't have to worry about looking immasculine." Akane smiled at his wife. At that point, Akane sensed something and said, "Ranma. Get down." Ranma cocked her head and said, "Okay.." Ranma got under the table, within seconds, a young boy, wearing pantyhose (guess who...!) burst into the room trying to attack the redhead. "Femboy, you will die!" Pantyhose was trying to go for a abdomen strike, but he failed, as Ranma gripped his hand, and cracked it open. Pantyhose screamed saying, "My hand is on fire!" Ranma dropped the hand. She said, "Don't mess with me, Pantyhose." He staggered away, and tried to attack again. She punched him repeatedly, giving him several bruises. She roundhouse kicked him in the face, and ran outside. Akane kicked Pantyhose off into the sky, and walked outside. He found his wife, looking out on the roof. He called, "Ranma?" Ranma looked down and said, "Hey Akane." She leaped off the roof and landed next to Akane and said, "I couldn't control myself. I shattered his hand. I broke every bone in his hand..If I hadn't of realized it, I would've killed him..." She started crying into Akane. Akane said, "It's alright, Ranma-chan." Akane and Ranma went to the park, where they sat by the river. Ranma said, "You know, I haven't talked to mom since the wedding. I wonder if she's doing alright." Akane nodded and Ranma said, "Akane, just go back to the house. It's kinda mother-daughter, you know." Akane thought, "Ironic. Mother-daughter. Barely a month ago, that would constitute me. Not anymore." Ranma smiled, and Akane walked the other direction.

Ranma was running like crazy, trying to keep up with herself, since she would be expanding like bread in an oven. She reached the Saotome house in record time. She knocked on the door. Nodoka answered. Her face looked severely aged since her husband's death. Her hair had gotten grayer, and she no longer had the happy, hopeful smile. Her face perked up some when she saw Ranma and said, "What is it, my daughter?" Ranma said, "Mom, we should talk about things. I haven't seen you since the wedding." Nodoka nodded and opened the door wider. Ranma stepped in. Her and Nodoka walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to each other. Ranma crossed her legs in a normal feminine fashion, something she did only on occasion. She said, "Mom, are you really alright?" Nodoka sniffed and said, "Yes, Ranma-chan. I'm alright." Ranma said, "You really look like you need somebody to be with you. Would you like to come live in the dojo with us for awhile?" Nodoka said, "Daughter, you always make me feel better." She gave her a hug and said, "Yes. I will come and stay with you." Ranma smiled, and said, "Mother, one other thing." Nodoka said, "What is it, Ranma?" Ranma's face turned the color of her hair and she said, "I'm pregnant, mom." Nodoka felt the stomach of her daughter and said, "Mhm, yes you are. I'm so happy for you, dear." Ranma and Nodoka hugged, and Nodoka said, "Ranma-chan, it's time we discussed things." She lead Ranma into the sitting room, and pulled a small box out. It contained her katana blade. She opened it and said, "The day before your father entered his coma, I burned your seppuku agreement." Ranma nodded and Nodoka said, "Due to this, I can do...this." She said, "Ranma Saotome-Tendo, my daughter, I hereby bestow on you, the honor of your family blade. Passed down from mother to daughter, landed in my hands, and now, my young daughter, it is yours." Nodoka placed the blade in Ranma's hands. A faint red glow could be seen emitting from it. As it made contact with Ranma, her hands glowed red, and the blade seemed to like it's new owner. Ranma was very happy, her mother considered her a true woman, entrusting her with the katana blade of her female ancestors. She said, "Ranma-chan, I hope you will carry the tradition of women in your family forward." Ranma nodded in an embarrassed way, Nodoka continued saying, "I have faith in you, daughter." She gave Ranma a hug, as Ranma stood up, and started helping Nodoka pack up.

Ranma returned home with Nodoka, and called for Akane. Akane descended the stairs, and asked, "Yeah, Ranma?" Ranma said, "My mom is staying with us for awhile, you know." Akane smiled and said, "It's fine." Akane placed his hands across Ranma's waist and pulled her in close, and kissed her on the neck, Ranma smiled and said, "Come on. Lets go practice. I haven't gotten in any real sparring for the last month or two." Akane and Ranma ascended the stairs to dress into their sparring gear.

Ranma had given Akane her old gi from when she fell into Jusenkyo, and he put it on. It fit almost perfectly, and he looked muscular and like he could crush your face. Ranma put on a tank-top and black slacks. They walked into the sparring area. Akane and Ranma bowed to each other and began sparring. Ranma and Akane tried to do their signature moves, but Akane's body was too large, and he just fell back. Ranma tried to do her signature moves, but she just wasn't strong enough. They channeled their energy, and Ranma tried her move first. She felt the name come to her. "Loving Heart Maneuver!" She held her hands to her heart, and then began to punch in a fist. She rapidly hit Akane, until Akane had a little black marks on his gi in the shape of a heart. Ranma said, "Wow! I've never done that." Akane said, "Wow. Now let me try." Akane channeled his energy and had the same feeling. He said, "New Honor Flying Kick!" He ran and began doing several kicks at Ranma. They tripped her up and she fell back saying, "Damn Akane!" Akane helped her up and said, "You alright?" Ranma nodded and said, "I'm fine, darling." Ranma and Akane kissed, and Ranma said, "I love you." Akane smiled and said, "I love you too."

Later that night, Ranma and Akane were lying out under the stars. Ranma and Akane were cuddling on a blanket, with Ranma laying her head on her husband's broad chest, and Akane holding his wife in his arms. Ranma pointed out a star pattern and said, "Know what that one is?" Akane shook his head and said, "Don't remember." Ranma said, "That's Orion, you silly baka." Akane said, "Ahh, yeah..." Akane and Ranma smiled at each other, and Ranma said, "You know what's funny?" Akane said, "What's that?" Ranma looked up and said, "I can't believe it took me being a girl, and you being a man for us to realize we were meant for each other." Ranma and Akane began to slowly hum the rhythm, and Akane said in a quiet voice, "When you smile, you're cute you know.." Ranma said, "A couple, engaged by meddling parents...At least that's how it was at first..." Akane smiled and said, "And then before we knew it love had grown..." Ranma finished, "How could we have ever known?" Ranma and Akane held hands and said, "Without words, your hand in mine's enough", and as they finished, they started a deep kiss, deeper than any other they ever had. Ranma and Akane were happy...

* * *

_9 months later..._

_Ranma Tendo(who was expecting anytime, at that point) and Akane Tendo walked up the pathway to the little spring, that had lead to the creation of their forever lasting love. They walked into the large cave, and sat down to have a comfortable picnic. As they set things down. Ranma started to groan in pain, and said, "Akane, the baby's coming!" Akane looked panicked, and said, "Okay, Ranma, calm down, and just breathe." He decided, "I can do this." He prepared to bring the baby into the world. He began delivering the baby. After five hours of labor, two children, one female, one male were born, right there at the front of the spring. Akane bathed both baby in the spring, and the spring, that was had a magical way, to make people feel peaceful. He pulled the baby out, wrapped it in his own shirt and undershirt, and handed it to Ranma. He said, "Ranma. Our lovely children." Ranma smiled and said to the little boy, "Hello there, little Genma. Welcome to the world." Akane nodded and smiled. She turned to the little girl and said, "Hello, Yoko. Welcome to the world." Akane sat next to his wife, and kissed her passionately, and held his daughter. He smiled and said, "Ranma, our lives are perfect now." Ranma let out a mature feminine laugh and said, "They sure are, Akane. I love you." They kissed passionately again._

_

* * *

_

In the end of it all, Ukyo moved to another part of Japan, and established a new okonomiyaki shop. Ukyo quickly found a male okonomiyaki chef, and they began dating. By the end of the year, they had married. Ukyo had a child, and a husband, but that one thing burned into her mind. Ranma was always there in her mind.

* * *

Tatewaki Kuno had violated his restraining order. He was thrown in a small jail cell in Tokyo, after Ranma and Akane both pressed charges against him. His sister, Kodachi, was committed to an insane asylum, after trying to attack Ranma with a baton.

* * *

Author's note:

I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first complete fanfic. It's not too great, as there is no real Ranma 1/2-style fighting, but I intended for this fanfic to draw a close to the daily turmoil of Ranma's less-than-decent lifestyle. I'm sorry I killed off Genma, but I couldn't see his character developing in the fanfic. I'm sorry if I upset anyone. I tried to make his death as decent as possible, but of course, what are you gonna do?

~WarNeverChanges


End file.
